<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lust by ClomWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299761">Lust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClomWrites/pseuds/ClomWrites'>ClomWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bly Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClomWrites/pseuds/ClomWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Drabble. Obviously the dialogue is the shows. I just can't get them out of my head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Clayton/Jamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bly Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lust.</p><p>This is extremely new for Dani, and more than a slightly bit disarming. Theoretically she’s familiar with the notion, but it’s always seemed a bit of a myth to her. Dani has always been about the connection, the warmth, and yeah, that’s here too, but this: this is new.</p><p>Dani WANTS her, and it makes no sense right now. Her life is in so much disarray, she has no idea what’s going on in this house, she’s desperately terrified for the children she’s charged with watching and, honestly, is now very fond of, and yet… here she is, full of LUST.</p><p>“You could come back.”</p><p>“Tonight?”</p><p>Dani’s mind has now caught up with her mouth and it’s too late to be horrified with herself. After all the things that have happened today, this should be the last thing on her mind but, as it turns out, there is something lurking inside her that’s been unleashed.</p><p>“Yeah, Tonight.”</p><p>She can see that Jamie is torn. The smile, the gentle bite of the lips. She’s been caught out, that’s pretty clear by the slight smirk.</p><p>“I don’t know, Poppins.” God she’s beautiful. “I don’t know, you’ve got your hands full.”</p><p>Dani swallows. Yeah, she does, but she can’t find it in her heart to care right now. Not completely. She is, however, a little embarrassed by her desperation. Is that what it is? Desperation? Dani doesn’t know. She just knows that she remembers what it feels like to have Jamie next to her, pressed against her. She remembers perfectly the feel of fingers trailing across her skin, and the press of lips against her.</p><p>She remembers how it made her feel, and she wants that again. She wants to be back in that place, the place where everything felt exhilarating and even though it was new, and it was different, it was RIGHT. Everything else in her surrounds felt off kilter, somehow wrong but not this.</p><p>Maybe it was desperation. It was certainly lust. It was definitely an overwhelming urge to just be with Jamie again. God, even if they just slept that would be… ok, that was a lie, there was no way Dani was going to be able to keep her hands to herself with the heat currently coursing through her.</p><p>“Well I’m gonna be up all night checking up on her, anyway.” She moves forward, into Jamie’s sphere. Into her warmth. Jamie smiles at her and a thrill courses it’s way up her torso. She remembers lying on her back, all skin and sweat, hungry and seeking something she’d never sought before. She remembers gripping the pillow over her head and Jaime, hovering over her on outstretched arms, with that exact smile, as her knee, pressed up between Dani’s thighs, moved sinuously.</p><p>“Goodnight.” Jamie takes her hands. “Just, Goodnight. There are other nights and there will be other nights.”</p><p>The touch is electric, and Dani is entranced all over again. Just that soft brush of fingers across her own reminds her of exactly how gentle, and purposeful and utterly controlled Jamie could be with those fingers. The idea that she might never feel that again, suddenly seems disastrous. Lust.</p><p>“You promise?” The words whisper out but her eyes aren’t looking into Jamie’s. They’re down on her lips, those soft pink lips, and the cravings grow. And then they’re kissing. Dani doesn’t know if she’ll ever recover from this feeling, and once again, the want rolls through her like a thunderstorm. Her mind flashes to standing by her bed, Jamie lifting Dani’s t-shirt over her head and looking down, her eyes glancing across the pale swell of Dani’s cleavage with obvious approval. She slides her hand behind Jamie’s back, pulling her in. God she wants her. She wants to drag her backwards, into her room, rip her clothes off. She wants Jamie on her, around her, inside her. She wants her fast and she wants her slow and she wants to hear the moans Jamie makes when Dani gets it right, despite her novice level fumbling.</p><p>She wants her. Dani’s tongue flicks across her bottom lip and Dani moans, pushing closer. She only distantly hears Jamie chuckle, and then feels it against her mouth. They break apart and Dani laughs at herself.</p><p>“Promise.”</p><p>Dani lets her go, but watches the whole way. Not the least because it was well worth watching Jamie’s ass from any angle, but also because the want was still coursing through her veins.</p><p>Lust. Dani thinks she might like it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>